¿Uno más al equipo?
by freewritter007
Summary: Complemento de mi historia: Un destino diferente" The Sentinel. capítulo 19. En este relato Tony es el hijo adoptivo de Gibbs y como todo buen adolescente, se mete donde no lo llaman y termina hasta el pelo de problemas. Advertencia: Contiene disciplina paternal, spanking, nalgadas a menores de edad.


**N.A: Complemento de mi historia: Un destino diferente" The Sentinel. capítulo 19.**

En este relato Tony es el hijo adoptivo de Gibbs y como todo buen adolescente, se mete donde no lo llaman y termina hasta el pelo de problemas.

Mención especial a mi amiga Gloria por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas !uno de os trabajos mas difíciles del mundo!

**¿UNO MÁS AL EQUIPO?**

Desde el asiento del conductor, Leroy Jethro Gibbs contemplaba el horizonte. Un magnífico atardecer se alzaba frente a sus ojos luciendo diversos colores llenos de brillo e inigualable belleza.

Ladeando su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo, el ex-marine observó el cierre de algunos comercios y las luces que recién encendían para dar la bienvenida a la noche y a un nuevo turno nocturno.

Pese al continuo movimiento que su trabajo en NCIS exigía, nunca había visitado antes esta ciudad, pero el ambiente parecía sociable…incluso más sociable y tranquilo que el interior del vehículo donde la tensión parecía condensarse y opacar los vidrios de las ventanas.

**-Linda vista ¿no crees?...**el hombre comentó casualmente a su copiloto que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde varios kilómetros atrás, específicamente desde que recibieron una llamada. Y eso era mucho decir ya que Gibbs no se destacaba por ser una persona que le gustaba hablar sobre la vista o el tiempo al revés de su hijo que por lo general había que hacerlo callar, pero Gibbs sentía que debía aligerar el ambiente.

Pero su intento no funcionó ya que el jovencito no respondió y no sólo eso, sino que se retiró su cinturón de seguridad y bajó el vidrio sacando un poco la cabeza por la ventana para recibir aire puro, era como si se estuviera asfixiando dentro del coche.

Gibbs miró de reojo al niño y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que reflejaba exasperación **-No hagas eso, es peligroso…**le reprendió cambiando el tono amigable, pero el chico se sentía muy valiente esa tarde e hizo como que no había escuchado nada, además, ¿Por qué debía a escuchar a su padre si él nunca lo escuchaba?

Pero Gibbs no era el tipo de padre al que puedas ignorar lo que le valió un llamado de atención digamos que más…más...físico y directo.

**¡PAFF!**

**-¡AYYYY!...**

La palma del padre acababa de impactar en el muslo de su hijo con una fuerza considerable y es que a pesar de tener la mayor parte de su cabello gris, el caballero no era para nada un viejito debilucho, es más, tenía reflejos casi felinos, un buen oído y la paciencia muy corta, cosa que a su hijo se le olvidaba de vez en cuando.

**-¡Siéntate bien Tony y ponte el cinturón de seguridad!..¿Quieres ocasionar un accidente?**

Bajo el motivante llamado de atención recibido, un rabioso Anthony Gibbs obedeció y aunque pensó en discutir, continuó en silencio mientras en su mente, su "yo" interno le sacaba la lengua a su padre gritando: _¡Já, tú no me mandas y habló cuando quiero!_

Después de esperar un minuto exacto en el que quedó claro que su hijo no le respondería nada, el agente Gibbs apretó el volante hasta que sus dedos perdieron el color. Se suponía que éstas serían sus vacaciones familiares pero todo se había ido al diablo y aunque su hijo opine lo contrario ¡NO ERA SU CULPA!

Debido a sutiles recomendaciones del Ducky, el ex–marine aceptó tomarse una semana de vacaciones y llevar a su hijo a visitar al abuelo Jackson.

_¡Eres un fatalista Jethro! ¡Alegra esa cara y date un tiempo para disfrutar de los eventos familiares más a menudo_...Ducky le reprendió la noche anterior y si Gibbs pudiera volver el tiempo le preguntaría si los funerales cuentan como eventos familiares porque estaba a punto de ahorcar al malcriado adolescente que estaba a su lado.

**-Hijo…**El hombre intentó hablar civilizadamente y con toda la paciencia que le tenía solo a sus hijos, vale que si la cosa sequía así, uno de los dos terminaría muy adolorido y no sería él...**¿Quieres decirme por qué estás tan molesto?**

**-No, no quiero decirte.**

**-Te recomiendo que cuides el tono muchachito…**.- Gibbs entre cerró sus ojos peligrosamente.

**-Tú preguntaste y yo sólo te respondí con toda sinceridad – **dijo el adolecente muy seguro de sí mismo

**-Pues que ahora yo te digo "con toda sinceridad" que si no te comportas, vas a pasar el resto del viaje sin poder sentarte!**

-**Grrrr.**

**-¿Acabas de gruñirme? – **Gibbs miró al niño con incredulidad

**-Me reservo mi derecho a responderte esa pregunta – **Tony se movió en su asiento incómodo

**-¡Derecho revocado!**

**-No puedes hacer eso!...**Tony cruzó los brazos…** ¡puedo permanecer mudo si quiero! – **dijo sin evitar hacer un adorable pucherito.

**- Tony, solo quiero saber por qué estas de tan mal humor! ¿Puedes responderme eso?...**Silencio…**¡Acaso necesitas un tiempo en una esquina para pensar!…**Mas silencio…**¡Porque puedo parar aquí mismo y dejarte en penitencia en plena calle!…**Mucho más silencio**…¿ Anthony?…**muchísimo más silencio**…esta es la última oportunidad**… silencio elevado al infinito…**Bien! Tú lo quisiste!...**

Estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad y Gibbs estacionó el vehículo frente al primer hotel que vio:

-**Baja del auto Anthony**…ordenó con voz seca. Realmente el hombre ya estaba cansado y podía amar a su hijo más que a nada, pero si esto continuaba así, seguro terminaban ambos muertos por un accidente.

**-Pero…¿Dónde estamos?...**el chico dio un vistazo a los alrededores algo preocupado, su padre no tenía intenciones de matarlo ¿o si?

**-Ahora hablas!...**el ex-marine dijo con sarcasmo…**pues ya es demasiado tarde. Baja del auto.**

**-No**…Tony movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-Baja-del-auto-AHORA!**

**-Que…que…¿Qué me vas a hacer?**

**-Puedes apostar a que no voy a felicitarte!**

-**No es justo! Todo es tu culpa, este es tu primer día de vacaciones en…en…SIGLOS! Y me prometiste que visitaríamos al abuelo! **

**-¿Por eso es todo el berrinche?**

**-Yo no tengo un berrinche!..**

**-Ahá ¿Y cómo le llamas a esto?**

**-Uhmm…¿Libre expresión de sentimientos?...**

**-Ok, entonces baja para que mi mano también se exprese!**

**-¡Papá! – **Tony lo miró dolido.

**-Mira Tony, he tenido suficiente de tu actitud, te expliqué lo que pasó, esto se salió de mis manos y no pude ev…**

**-Dijiste que no contestarías ni una sola llamada de Vance y eso fue lo primero que hiciste!.. Ahora te asignaron otro caso y ni podrem..**

Gibbs levantó su dedo índice frente a la cara de Tony para callarlo:** Primero: No es "Vance" es Director Vance para usted señorito. Segundo: No fue él quien llamo, fue un viejo amigo, su hija acaba de morir asesinada y yo no pude negarle mi apoyo. Tercero: Todavía iremos de visita a casa de tu abuelo…ahora BAJA DEL AUTO DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE SAQUE YO MISMO DE LAS OREJAS!**

Tony abrió la puerta del auto y bajó con rapidez pero se quedó lejos de su padre: **¿Me vas a matar?**

Gibss caminó hacia la entrada, sin poder evitar una sonrisa: **No, por más atractivo que suene la idea, estamos frente a un hotel y Abby no está aquí para ayudarme a esconder tu cadáver.**

El chico corrió para alcanzar a su padre: **¡Eso no es gracioso! – **dijo Tony aún enfurruñado

**-¿Y quién dijo que era una broma?...**Jethro se detuvo y abrió la puerta de par en par para que su hijo pasara y cando el jovencito cruzaba a su lado, le dejó ir dos fuertes palmadas bien colocadas al centro del trasero.

**¡PAFF!...¡PAFF!**

**-¡Auch!..! ¡Auch! ¡Papá!...Ya me bajé, ahora por qué me pegas!**.. Tony dio la vuelta y se quejó bajito esperando que nadie hubiese visto cuando lo nalgueaban, afortunadamente en la recepción solo se encontraba un hombre calvo que leía muy entretenido una revista en una de las salitas de espera.

**-Es solo un aviso: ¡estas pisando hielo fino mí querido Tony! **

**-¡Pues no me gustan tus avisos!...**El chico se contenía para no frotar la herida.

**-Ni a mí tus rabietas…**

**-Que no..**

-**Silencio!...**Gibbs detuvo a Tony a media rabieta, ehh perdón, a medio comentario…**voy a reservar una habitación, siéntate ahí…** señaló el sillón que estaba en la esquina del lobby…**y llama a tu abuelo, dile que llegaremos mañana por la tarde.**

**-Já, ¿Con qué?...**Tony seguía molesto y no lo ocultaba…**Hace un mes que decomisaste mi celular ¿Recuerdas?**

Tony aún no terminaba la frase, cuando Jethro ya le había lanzado un celular como si fuera una pelota de béisbol. El chico estuvo tentado a dejarlo caer en el piso y que se hiciera añicos, total, era el teléfono de su padre pero…

-**No habrán más avisos, una más y te atienes a lo que venga…**

Y al escuchar la sutil advertencia, Tony ganó el aparatito en el aire sabiendo que eso de "lo que venga" no era algo que deseara experimentar y menos en el lobby de un hotel, así que con su mejor cara de resentimiento, el chico caminó hacia el sillón y marcó el número de su abuelo.

**-¿Aló?...si abue, soy yo…no…llegaremos hasta mañana…Pues porque al Señor todo poderoso le dio por atender otro caso de última hora!...no los chicos no están aquí, parece que es algo personal sobre una chica asesinada y…si, si ya sé que no debo hablar del caso pero joder entonces para que preguntas!...dije joder...¿Por qué te enojas si tú me pediste que lo repitiera?!..Grrrr…se supone que tienes que apoyarme, no regañarme…Vale, vale, lo siento ¿Está bien?…No, no tengo una rabieta!... ¡Abuelo!…si…si…ya sé que no… lo siento, pero abuelo no te enojes conmigo vale ya tengo suficiente con que papá este enojado … papá quería que te dijera que llegaremos mañana … nos vemos mañana adiós!**

¿Qué no se supone que los abuelitos son personas consentidoras?.. Genial Tony primero tu padre y ahora tu abuelo estaban enojado contigo! ¡su querido abuelo Jackson lo había retado! ¡Y Cómo si no tuviera suficiente también le amenazó con lavarle la boca con jabón!

Al terminar la conversación, el enojo del chico subió varios grados…vale, estaba en modo colérico-adolescente y para demostrarlo con mas elocuencia, aventó el celular al sillón aprovechando que su padre estaba lejos y no podía verlo. Con ambas manos en la cabeza, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, mientras su boca lanzaba todo tipo insultos.

**-Grrrrrrr…¡Siempre me culpan de todo y no es justo!... a veces tengo ganas de….**

**-Ahhh, los padres, un auténtico dolor en el culo…** Una voz desconocida habló desde el sofá a las espaldas del chico

**-¡Exacto!...**Tony se giró sobre sus talones y vio a su acompañante de pie a cabeza, era el mismo hombrecito calvo que había visto antes ¿Cómo llegó ahí sin que lo notara?**...ehhh digo…señor yo no..**

**-No, no digas nada, aunque no lo parezca yo tuve padres también…** el hombre hizo una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa mientras ajustaba sus lentes con la mano derecha.

**-¿Y todavía están vivos?...ehh…digo, es obvio que todos tenemos padres, a pesar de que seamos viejos y…**Tony detuvo su bocota antes de seguir embarrándola, para ser sinceros el caballero no parecía tan viejo, ni siquiera tenía canas…bueno, ni siquiera tenía cabello.

**-¿Y qué te trae aquí? ¿Vacaciones?...**El visitante cambió de tema y el chico lo agradeció.

**-Ufff!...¿Quién puede tener vacaciones en un lugar tan aburrido como este?**

**-Cascada no es un mal lugar.**

**-Já lo dice alguien que no vive aquí.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que no vivo aquí?**

-**Pues porque está en un hotel, tiene una maleta de mano y…**

**-Ahhh veo que eres un chico muy listo.**

**-Sip, quiero ser policía y mi padre es agente del NCSI y…**Tony volvió a taparse la boca que seguía decidida había a hablar de más…**ehhh lo siento no debo deci…**

**-No te preocupes muchacho…**El caballero se removió incómodo en el sillón, como si algo le estorbaba. Metió la mano y sacó el un celular entre los cojines.

**-Ohh eso es mío!...**Tony cogió el aparato enseguida…**Gracias, si hubiera perdido esta cosa mi padres se pondría como un furioso, no es mala persona solo que a veces actúa como si llevara un palo metido ennnn…**

**-¿ennnnn?...**Otra conocida voz preguntó muy cerca del cuello de Tony haciéndolo encogerse.

**-Ennnn…cantado de conocerlo señor!...**Tony respondió brincando lejos de su padre, pero aun así no se salvó de un cosco.

**-¡Auch! ¡Papá!...**Tony se quejó teatralmente.

**-Ya te daré un verdadero motivo para que grites ¡Auch!…**Gibbs lo miró muy serio, como si en verdad se estuviera planteando ahorcar a su hijo, pero luego miró al desconocido a los ojos…**Me disculpo si mi hijo le ha ocasionado algún problema.**

**-No se preocupe ¡jóvenes!...**El hombre se quejó con una despectiva mueca…**todos son irrespetuosos por naturaleza yo solía tener cabello antes de ser padre, solo necesita una mano que lo impulse por el camino adecuado…**

**-Y no sabe lo mucho que deseo impulsarlo ahora**…Gibbs susurró entre dientes antes de gritar: **camina Antony, vamos a la habitación…**dijo mientras le quitaba al chico su celular y le entregaba las llaves del cuarto.

Tony comenzó su camino al purgatorio no sin antes dedicar una mala mirada al desconocido, ¡adultos, todos son una bola de traidores!...y al pasar por su lado soltó una tos que sonó algo así como: _"metiche"_

Lo malo es que su padre también la escuchó y decidió curar el mal de garganta de su hijo de una forma diferente a las recomendaciones médica.

**¡PAFF!... ¡PAFF!**

Un par de palmadas resonaron tan fuerte que Tony pegó un brinco y el hombre cerró los ojos.

**-¡Ayyyy!...¡Ayyyy!...ya voy, ya voy!**

Tony se echó a correr con su padre pisándole los talones y cuando el ascensor se cerró la guerra comenzó.

**-No es..**

**-JUSTO!...**Gibbs terminó la frase de su hijo…**¿Dónde habré escuchado antes?**

**-¡Pero es verdad!...todo es tu…**

-**CULPA!...Si, también he escuchado esa línea!... y ¿sabes qué?.. si, quizá si sea mi culpa por no frenar tus berrinches de una vez por todas!**

**-Que no tengo un..**

**-BERRINCHE?!...**Gibbs presionó un botón y el ascensor se detuvo en el tercer piso.

**-Tony, sé que estas molesto por lo de viaje, pero no creo que tarde mucho mientras te quedaras en el hotel…**

**-¿Qué? ¡Encima me dejas tirado! ¡Ni hablar!...Yo me voy contigo!**

**-No, tú no vas.**

**-No pienso quedarme aquí sentado sin hacer nada interesante….**

**-Pues yo que tu aprovecharía a sentarme mientras puedas Antony Gibss.**

Wooow esa era una amenaza nada pero nada discreta pero Tony no entendía ni de advertencias sutiles, ni de indirectas directas y no es que Tony se comportara así siempre pero ya estaba algo harto de estar castigado por lo que el adolescente continúo el alegato

**-¿Qué aquí no tienen policías?...Deja que ellos se encarguen!**

**-Eso haría si el comisionado no me lo hubiera pedido directamente a mí…**Gibbs le explicó por millonésima vez…**escucha, tienes que entender que… **

**-¿Qué?...que para ti es más importante un maldito cadáver que pasar tiempo conmigo?!**

Había pocas personas que eran capaces de silenciar a Leroy Jethro Gibbs y ésta era la primera vez que su hijo lo conseguía. El hombre que siempre tenía la última palabra, en esta ocasión no sabía que decir y las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hijo tampoco le ponían las cosas fáciles.

El celular del agente sonó y Tony aprovechó los segundos de sorpresa de su padre para tomar la llaves del cuarto y salió del ascensor lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron.

El ex–marine lo vio correr y encerrarse en la habitación pero no hizo nada para impedírselo. Regresó la llamada y anotando la dirección de la mansión Smith, se acomodó su gabardina oscura y salió del hotel maldiciendo la hora en que contestó la llamada del comisionado.

Alguien le observaba desde el ventanal del lobby y si Gibbs no hubiera estado tan enojado quizá se hubiera dado cuenta.

…

El caballero calvo sonrió de lado sin poder creer la suerte que acababa de tener al hospedarse precisamente en ese hotel. Ahora solo faltaba que el in-localizable apareciera. Sacó su celular y marcó el conocido número. Já por lo menos ahora ya estaba encendido!...

_¿Por qué diablos no contesta?_

Frustrado, el hombre estaba a punto de darse por vencido de nuevo, cuando al cuarto repique:

_**-¿Aló? ¿Aló?¿Eres tú?**_

La voz que tanto anhelada escuchar al fin estaba ahí.

…_._

Había pasado mucho tiempo yTony aún continuaba en su habitación…bueno, mejor dicho en la habitación del hotel como si fuera un niño bueno y obediente, papel que nunca interpretó muy bien.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas dejaron de caer y su estómago tomó el control de la situación avisándole con un chirrido que tenía hambre.

Iba rumbo a comerse un enorme bistec cuando vio al calvito desgraciado platicando con otro fulano. Debía pasar cerca para llegar a la cafetería y la verdad no tenía deseos de verle la cara al metiche que había presenciado cómo su padre le castigaba.

Comenzó a rodearles intentando que el calvo no lo viera y consiguió pasarle por las espaldas justo cuando:

_-Eso lo sé, sobretodo considerando que Jim es el encargado del caso._

_-¿Qué?, no, el encargado de éste caso es un ex – marine, un tipo de la NCIS_

_-¿En serio?...Wooow me sorprendes amigo…_

_-Y eso que no te he contado que instalé un dispositivo de seguimiento en el celular del militar._

Woooo… ¡Hey!…¡alto! ¡Rebobinen!...A Tony se le quitó el hambre y se olvidó por completo del jugoso bistec. Estaba paralizado y apenas y pudo inclinarse tras un sofá antes de ver a los tipos salir…

Otro adolescente que comenzó preguntándose ¿Qué debía hacer? Y terminó subiéndose a un taxi diciendo al conductor las palabras con que había soñado desde que era un niño jugando a ser policía: _**¡Deprisa, siga a ese taxi!**_

Si, señoras y señores…aquí va otro más que se une al equipo de investigadores.


End file.
